Metal cutting tools used in milling operations, including cutting inserts which are removably secured in a cutting body, have long since provided a suitably hard material, i.e. cemented carbide, in the vicinity of the cutting edge, where the cutting body, manufactured from a less hard material, is reusable following the disposal of a worn or damaged cutting insert.
Cutting inserts are clamped within insert receiving pockets located on the periphery of the tool body, for holding and supporting cutting inserts in both axial and radial directions during operation (e.g., milling operation). Cutting inserts may be indexed and further turned over before being placed again in the insert receiving pocket, for employing unused cutting edges. Examples of such cutting inserts are disclosed in the following publications: U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,441, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,644, WO2010/137762A1 and WO2010/127743A1.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide an improved and novel indexable reversible triangular cutting insert having a total of six cutting edges, in particular to be employed in square shoulder milling.